Stellar chess with the lupus and vulpine
by GoldenDoves
Summary: Krystal&Wolf  after the events of Star Fox command both wolf and 'Kursed' are out to get Fox, Fara is now filling the void Krystal left the team with. Will Krystal and Wolf's common desire develop into a wicked attraction? How about Fox and Fara?


Sitting in the center of a bar on the small planet of Papetoon Krystal, or Kursed sat alone with her feet propped up on the rotted wooden table. The testosterone dominated bar was captivated by her presence, men sending her drinks every ten minuets passing by with cat calls and other comments. The young vixen sat there arms folded, surrounded by empty glasses, not enough to get a good buzz though. Her hair now far surpassed the bottoms of her shoulder blades reaching down to her lower spine it was a deep violet color, that she dyed it. Her fur remained the same, as well as her appearance although her face that once radiated with bliss, and often wore a wide smile was now dull, stern and angry. Her eyes were still oceans, lifeless though. Ditching her Star Fox attire, she went with a more edgy choice of clothing. Black leather clung to her legs with an artillery belt resting atop her waist. Her body, as beautiful as it had always been was flaunted more with the amount of fur revealed by her X shaped top, only enough to firmly hold her chest. Though she'd developed a hard outer shell, she was truly a mess.

After serious heart break Kursed, as she'd renamed herself ran off with Wolf and his gang, Though it'd been months she was still burdened. A once independent woman was ripped to shreds by her only love. She had nothing, weather she lived or died was irrelevant to her. As long as she could receive thrill for the void Fox left her with. Adrenaline fueled dogfights were her lifeline now. Nineteen, and already wanting nothing more to do with men. Her seasoned leader wolf saw a broken teenage girl as the perfect prey. Manipulating her was simple, the best part of all for him had been she was something dear to Fox. Krystal was just who wolf needed on his side to get the best of Fox. Without her Wolf would die in defeat, though he hated to admit it Fox was a much better pilot then him, then anyone. Fox was a prodigy, but his heart would yield for Krystal. Would he dare fire at his darling? No.

Krystal viewed it differently though, having a much more warped perspective. Fox was selfish, and under-estimated her. Therefore, he would pay the ultimate price. Death. It had played through her time, and time again. She'd tear him asunder just as he did to her and make him beg for mercy, before ending his miserable life just as his father.

Finally after several shots and beers Krystal, who could hold her alcohol surprisingly well was beginning to feel the effects of alcohol set it, she sighed leaning back on the two legs of her chair lulling her eyes." Ugh, Wolf what the hell are you doing lets go! I've got a good buzz going on." She snickered. The crackling oh her transmitter seemed to scream throughout the bar. Everyone shooting her looks like they'd never seen someone talk through comm links before.

" Pull yourself together, pup. Going to let that fool turn you into a drunk now huh?" Gritting her teeth she growled. Her fist slammed on the surface of her table shaking some glasses off the edge. "Shut up and come get me." She looked around scowling at everyone, pressing her hands against her temples feeling a self induced migraine coming on. Looking at the scum surrounding her she stood up forcefully kicking back the chair behind her. Concealing her unmanageable anger as best as she could, she exited the bar with her fist clenched and a continuous snarl. Slamming open the doors in front of her, their flimsy, rotted cut snapped like the twigs they were. " Calm down sexy thing!" a man called from within. Filthy scum, she muttered beneath the hush of her breath. Comments like that had grown to be normal for her.

She looked above to see the nostalgic silhouettes of wolfens hovering above. Since the vicinity offered no such docking bay the fleet was forced to land on the dust covered surface of Papetoon. Wolf swiftly hopped out of his ship giving her a frustrated look. "You reek of tobacco and whiskey. " His tone set in disgust as he flared his nostrils." I was in a bar, what do you expect? Your musky scent isn't any better Wolfy. I know you've had nights in a bar to, don't deny it." He didn't bother to respond just made a hmp noise taking hold of her wrist gently." Let's go, your flying with me".

She raggedly followed behind him "whatever'" she whispered releasing a sigh " Arrrough, let the beautiful Krystal fly with me. It will be . . enjoyable. " Panther commented from within the cockpit of his ship, rolling his 'r's just as always. Krystal learned to ignore his comments, seeing as she heard them on a daily basis. "Shut your mouth Panther, lets go." Wolf coldly commanded, although he was harsh with Krystal he seemed to be slightly less forceful. Krystal was aware he had other intensions for her other then besting Fox, she could not just place her finger on it however.

Back at Wolf's own mothership the team sat around a small table, smoking, talking, playing poker, or just idly sitting there. Krystal quietly stood up, switching on the news station. " Today the Star Fox team returned home victorious from an attempted invasion on the already struggling planet zoneness. It is reported the team faced a squadron of stellar gangs looking to use the planet as a hideout where they could manufacture drugs and illegal weapons. Not much is known about the gang but they were former followers of the infamous Andross who was also defeated by Star Fox several years ago. We tried to get a word with the team as Fox was spotted with colleague Fara Phoenix in place of former Star Fox member Krystal. " Krystal's lips quivered in jealousy as the station cut to a clip with media chasing down the heroic mercenary draping his arm around long time friend Fara Phoenix.

"Fox, Fox! How do you feel? Did they have other intensions? Do you think the Lylat could once again be in danger!" Fox gave the camera a single glance, his face ridden with annoyance. Fara kept her head away from the camera, scuffling onward with him. " It's my job. " He commented coldly, completely unrelated to any of the questions. Flicking of the television and throwing the remote into the wall shattering its cheap plastic exterior she held back tears with anger.

" I'm tired of hearing about this Star Fox bull shit! They treat him like a damn celebrity, no one gives a fuck if he saved Zoneness, it's a wasteland anyways. Why don't they do a cover on how he forced me out? Abandon me, for his own good " Yet again exiting the room clenching her fist, her colleagues watched anticipating her every move, Panther making sexual comments to the side and Leon snickering like a nut. As she turned down the hall, Wolf trotted after her, viciously grabbing her shoulder. " Control yourself! He left you, get over it – McCloud's a waste of time he's moved onto that pretty little Fara, your not the first and you won't be the last, accept it and stop breaking shit! Grow up and move on. " Keeping Krystal in the dark was the only way to make her hate Fox just as much as him, if not more. Wolf knew Fox better than Krystal, Fara wasn't having relations with him just a long time friend filling Krystals void, but the less Krystal knew the better. Fox was a mess over Krystal, everyone knew it, everyone but her.


End file.
